The six transistor (6T) static random access memory (SRAM) cell is the primary memory used in microprocessor circuits. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, continued efforts are being made to design integrated circuit chips having the greatest possible number of individual 6T SRAM cells, in order to provide the integrated circuit chip with as much memory as possible within the available area thereon. To achieve this goal, integrated circuit designers have been developing layouts for the transistors making up the cells to reduce the area required for each. The present invention provides one approach toward meeting this challenge.